Steps Along the Road of Life
by gabriel.x0
Summary: Very unhappy in his life, Iruka wants to change something. He's not sure what exactly he has to change, though. Right at this time he gets acquainted with silver-haired Kakashi and his friends, who make him forget he was ever unsatisfied
1. Formal Suggestion

#Step ONE# (Formal Suggestion)

The teaching day was over. Iruka sat at his desk and played yo-yo absent-mindedly. He was thinking about his life.

He was a good teacher, he liked his job, he enjoyed the time he spent with his friends. Still, there was that uncomfortable feeling he lacked something very important. He itched from inside as if he missed something and had to live a completely different life. Maybe every young adult goes through this period of doubts, maybe.

Iruka speculated if he was brave enough to leave his comfortable position and start a search of himself, to bring the harmony of soul back. Yo-yo steadily knocked a strange rhythm, slightly touching the surface of the desk.

"Hello Iruka-sensei," a lazy voice said suddenly. Iruka started and raised his head only to see a silver-haired masked man watching him from the classroom's door.

"Oh!" Iruka yelped, blushed hard and hid his yo-yo under the desk. "Hello!" he stood up politely and turned to greet the man properly. "Kakashi-sensei, I presume? You must be the new teacher of my former students." Iruka smiled, although he knew it must look a little bit awkward because of his trembling voice and vivid blush. "Please, come in and take a seat." He offered Kakashi a hand and pointed at the chair.

Kakashi nodded and approached Iruka's desk to shake his hand.

"That's right, I don't want to distract you or disturb your essential activities," at this moment the silver-haired man must have been smirking, although Iruka wasn't sure because of the mask, "yet I hope you can answer a couple of questions considering my new students and their abilities."

"Are you a poet?" Iruka muttered to himself.

Kakashi pretended he didn't hear that. He smiled obviously sheepishly, extra for Iruka's comfort, and took an offered seat.

"Maybe our talk will help me to edify them better. They are so shamelessly fond of you! You know it, right?"

Iruka felt his blush deepen. Something in this man, his manners and the way he talked, made Iruka uneasy and flattered simultaneously. As far as he, according to his rumored reputation in the academy, was known as a very polite and kind person, he decided to suppress his utter wish to yell at this intruder, ask him to get out of his study and never see him again. It was a rather hard thing to do. Someone should be grateful!

"Well, thank you, Kakashi-sensei. However, please, don't be so impressed. For sure, my students can tell you some nice stories of me being very mean." Iruka smiled, and a rather wicked smile it was indeed. Just to show he wasn't as simple and easy as he looked. For the effect of it, Iruka could not be sure, thanks to the intruder's mask. "You are welcome to start with your questions, I'll be happy to help you."

And Kakashi started. The questions were formal, observant, nothing compromising, but as Iruka answered, he felt as if he was on the edge. Telling the silver-haired man such tips as kid's particular qualities under the gaze of his mismatched eyes, turned out to be thrilling. Iruka wondered why, and suppressed just another shudder.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei" Kakashi said finally. He raised from his chair. "I'm sure your answers will be very useful during my work."

"I'm glad if it's so," Iruka nodded and stood up, too.

"Besides, it was a real pleasure to talk to you," Kakashi added, smiling sheepishly again.

Now, did he laugh? Iruka decided the man was too mysterious for his taste – he was definitely hiding a lot of expressions behind his mask during their small talk. In addition, that obviously unnatural smile looked so teasing!

"The pleasure is my," Iruka smiled politely in return. Yes, he was a very polite man! However, he didn't know why exactly he said that phrase. And, he had no idea why he said the next one: "If you need more answers, I'll be glad to help you again any time."

Kakashi, who was already half way to the exit, turned sharply around. He looked at the teacher and the gaze was intense, as if weighting Iruka whole and making a choice.

"Come to our training once, would you?" the man said. "I'm sure, kids will be happy to see you".

Iruka was surprised, but the idea itself was not a bad one, so he nodded shortly.

"And I'll be happy, too." Kakashi gave a sly wink and disappeared from the classroom, leaving a shocked Iruka behind.

The teacher stared at the closed door. Could the male move so fast, or was he so shocked by the last words that he didn't even notice him leave? Iruka shook his head and returned to the yo-yo. Still, now his mind was busy with silver hair and mysterious masked smiles.

His nod at Kakashi's suggestion was definitely too quick, and such a hasty response.

'But oh well,' thought Iruka, 'what does it change, anyway?'


	2. Friend's Intervention

#Step TWO# (Friend's Intervention)

On the weekend, Iruka went shopping. He didn't like shopping, especially during the weekends, when the streets were crowded, but this time it was an obligation. The necessity appeared because of the need to buy a new pot.

Suddenly Iruka heard someone calling his name and winced. The unexpected meeting on the crowded street with some of his students' parents was another thing he disliked during his weekends. However, when he turned around, he saw his recent acquaintance, Kakashi, approaching.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei," there was no other choice but to greet the man who called him. Iruka was surprised to see the silver-haired teacher at the crowded street, and he was sure this silver-haired teacher must be angry with him, because he totally forgot about his invitation to the training. All the thoughts about his gray-colored life and possibilities of bringing some changes into it, made Iruka frustrated.

"Good day to you too," Kakashi came closer to him and showed him his special artificial smile. "Doing some shopping?"

"Yes, I need a pot," Iruka said and noticed Kakashi raises his eyebrow in surprise. He sighed heavily, closed his eyes and added an explanation. "I burned my old one yesterday, when I fell asleep while it was in the oven".

"That's rather dangerous," Kakashi drawled. "Wasn't there someone who could control it and turn it out for you?"

"Oh, no! I live alone," Iruka declared and suddenly blushed, because it felt like he gave publicity to a very private secret. "I just woke up because of smoke and smell. Nothing dangerous except the ruined pot and hungry me, what means angry me."

Iruka laughed. It was so simple and light to talk to silver-haired man when on this crowded street. What was unbelievable, taking into account Iruka had the worst possible mood right before they met each other.

"Dine with me?" Kakashi stepped closer because of some passers-by. "I don't want you to be angry."

"I ate already, you see. I won't be able to talk with you so cheerfully otherwise," Iruka lied and showed Kakashi his best open smile.

The silver-haired man looked disappointed. Iruka hoped his empty stomach won't betray him and grumble.

"Right. It's a pity. I'd like to spend more time with you, and because you never came to the training…"

Iruka guiltily averted his eyes and already started to blush. But their talk was interrupted.

A man dived out of the crowd and entwined his hands around Kakashi's neck.

"Hi, dear!" he exclaimed happily.

Suddenly, Iruka felt very uncomfortable. As if, while communicating with the silver-haired man, he had done something strictly prohibited, and now was caught red-handed.

"Hi," Kakashi muttered, angry notes in his voice. He didn't fight though. "Meet my friend, Iruka-sensei, this is Genma."

The man called Genma let go of Kakashi's neck and turned to Iruka.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Genma," he declared, giving Iruka a strict appraising gaze from his head to the toes.

Iruka gulped and mumbled something unintelligible instead of normal greeting.

"You are too cheerful, Genma, why is that?" Kakashi asked hurriedly, to draw Genma's attention off blushing Iruka.

Genma immediately turned back to Kakashi.

"Oh, yes. Raido is finally back! So, I suppose you will visit us soon." He pressed his finger to the silver-haired man's chest. "And I'm going to talk him into the threesome, dear."

Iruka observed Genma – him whisper loudly into Kakashi's ear, intentionally loud for Iruka to hear, and his finger slowly migrate downwards, for Iruka to see. Iruka didn't feel good about it, but couldn't stop staring. Moreover, he noticed something strange about his body: his blood started to run faster and pulsated in his crotch.

"Stop it," Kakashi made a fruitless effort to push the man away. "Don't be a kid, we are on the street!"

Again, it made Iruka wonder if Kakashi was a poet. But Genma only laughed.

"You know I'm not a kid. I'm a tiger!" Genma turned his head and winked at the shocked Iruka. "And, Kakashi, I approve. You can bring your new girlfriend with you. And we'll make it foursome, mmm."

"Thanks," mumbled Kakashi.

Satisfied with that reply, Genma threw another daring gaze at Iruka, pushed Kakashi away and disappeared in the crowd as suddenly as he appeared. Iruka blinked. Could all men move so slyly, or was he may be going mad?

"Ah," Kakashi drawled. "Sorry about that. Genma was joking, of course. He likes to make people uncomfortable."

"Of course," Iruka finally found strength to speak. He still felt his blood pulsating, so he decided to leave as soon as possible. He squinted at Kakashi and hurriedly averted his eyes. "I guess I'd better go."

"Stop!" Kakasi caught Iruka's sleeve and pulled the teacher back. "Tell me you are not mad Genma called you my girlfriend," he demanded.

Iruka turned his face to Kakashi and stared.

"I thought he meant your real girlfriend."

Kakashi laughed.

"No way, he meant exactly you, Iruka-sensei! You are not angry, are you?"

"Okay, I'm not angry," Iruka said slowly, still trying to understand what was going on.

"I'm glad," Kakashi sounded relieved. He smiled at Iruka sheepishly. "Then, I'll see you again later, Iruka-sensei."

"See you later," Iruka said, although he was already alone on the very crowded street.


	3. Loose Imagination

#Step THREE# (Loose Imagination)

Pressing the newly bought pot to his stomach, Iruka looked for the keys. They happened to lay on the very bottom of the bag full of food, so it was rather difficult to make them come into his hand.

Finally, Iruka opened his door and sighed in relief. That was extremely tiresome shopping! It always was, but today was something peculiar.

Iruks went to the kitchen, washed his new pot and put it into the shelf. Thinking about the events of the day, he constantly returned to the moment when he and Kakashi met Kakashi's 'friend'.

Were they really going to have a threesome? Did they have a threesome before? What was this 'threesome' about?

Iruka speculated about it, imagining the silver-haired man, someone who looked like Genma and another random person approaching each other. They came close to each other and froze in very compromising positions. That's when the action should start…

Iruka growled and punched the kitchen-table with his tightly clenched fists. He opened his eyes, shook his head vigorously, inhaled, slowly exhaled and closed his eyes again. The three figures were still there. Now they were embracing together and rubbed their bodies...

Iruka opened his eyes, very angry with himself.

He shouldn't turn on his damn vivid imagination! Nevertheless, it was too late already. Now, the picture was too arousing to ignore it.

Thankful it was his day off, Iruka dragged his trembling in anticipation body to the bathroom and began to fill the bathtub. While waiting for it to be at least half-full, Iruka watched flowing steamed water and rubbed his cheek absent-mindedly. Again, his thoughts returned to his silver-haired colleague, together with two other persons. He speculated if the third one should be a man or a woman. The woman can be very good, the man on the other hand…

This time Iruka growled so loud, the neighbors must have heard him. He chuckled and reminded himself to be careful with noises. What would he do if someone rings his doorbell now? His manhood was begging to come out of his tight pants already. Other body parts were sweaty and in need to get free too.

Iruka undressed slowly, taking his time to caress himself here and there. By the time he stepped into the filled bathtub, he decided the third one to be a man. Because the men were multitasking creatures. They could give and take simultaneously.

Thanks to his vivid imagination, Iruka always had problems. He learned how to use it long time ago, and used it to the fullest. His speculations and afterglow they caused, made him think he had some experiences, and that usually led to some baseless expectations in reality.

In spite of him being rather gathered and closed person while communicating with other people, yet every time his expectations won't come true, he felt abandoned, body and soul. And it happened every time, for sure. But when on edge of desire, Iruka always decided –to hell with outcome. He could always cry later.

So, first, there was just his silver-haired acquaintance with the men's hands all over him: touching, caressing, pressing, squeezing, undressing him until there was no thread left, just the pale muscled body. Then two naked bodies joined in, their touches becoming bolder…

The mix of thoughts of all kinds danced behind Iruka's tightly squeezed eyelids. Them, forcing one to kneel down to make him suck two erections simultaneously, then alternately stuffing the wide-opened hungry mouth. Them, preparing each other until the squashy sounds of sticky fingers, holes and cocks were dominating their moans. Them, again and again ejaculating on and into each other…

As Iruka came to his senses in his long since slightly warm bathtub, his heart was beating fast and heavy against his ribcage. Now, after getting his completion, he regretted he started it. He always did.

This time was different though. Yes, it was great, and maybe never before had he such an intense experience. Still, it meant only that he'd like another round of this sometime soon, then, supposedly, one more, and so on, and on, and on.

How should he look Kakashi in the eyes after this?

Iruka hummed sarcastically. He crawled out of the bathtub and headed to the bedroom to have a nap. Who said he would see the silver-haired teacher again? He was barely an acquaintance; there was no reason to think about such a matter at all.

With the sigh of utter satisfaction, Iruka stretched his body on his bed, carefully rubbing against the fresh sheets in afterglow. He moaned and squeezed his pillow in his hands, nuzzling it and imagining it was a warm muscled body, and so falling into the deep pleasant sleep.


	4. Accepted Invitation

#Step FOUR# (Accepted Invitation)

Exactly one week later Iruka found himself slowly walking along the same crowded street and staring at the people around, as if he was looking for someone. He wasn't looking for anyone though, or, to express it more accurately, that was what he said to himself. He had only a small wish to take a walk around the town. So what if he chose to walk along the very street he hated!

Iruka stopped, stepped to the side and leaned against the wall with his back. He sighed.

If he was trying to fool someone, there was no one to fool there, except himself. He needed to admit already, that he came here because he was looking for the silver-haired teacher. Moreover, he wanted to meet him the way they met last time – suddenly, so that the man won't get an idea Iruka was looking for him.

Yes, Iruka could simply go to the training field, and say he wanted to visit not Kakashi, but his former students. Still, he thought it would look exactly as if he was chasing after Kakashi. Where that stray thought came from even Iruka couldn't say. He was just too embarrassed. The source of this embarrassment were, of course, the multiple imagined situations, which included silver-haired Kakashi and humble Iruka doing various unchaste things together.

In reality, Iruka didn't know what he would do if he meets Kakashi. He would probably run away.

Iruka closed his eyes and played that scene in his mind. He makes a scared face, turns around and runs, runs as fast as he can. And, oh gosh, Kakashi sees him running! He chases after Iruka, and catches him, of course, and squeezes him in his strong, but oh so gentle arms, and forcefully presses his firm hot body to Iruka's back, and makes him feel his excitement, and…

Iruka felt his cheeks blush and blood pulsate in his veins again. He forced his eyes to open and meet reality. The harsh reality was necessary to sober him. He knew – as soon as he sees the crowded street again, he will lose the entire lusty mood, into which he made himself relapse.

However, the harsh reality decided to play a joke on Iruka. When he opened his eyes, instead of just crowded street, he saw Kakashi's masked face, with his sheepish smile glued to it, right in front of him.

After such a nice daydream, it was a real shock! Iruka went pale in a second.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi said cheerfully.

"H-h-hello," mumbled Iruka.

The silver-haired man stopped smiling and frowned.

"You look pale, are you not feeling well?"

He stretched out his hand and caressed Iruka's pale cheek. Under his touch, Iruka's cheek gained back its color amazingly quickly.

Iruka stood silently and stared at the silver-haired man's concentrated face. He wondered what Kakashi would say or do, if he found out how many times, and in which positions in his dreams Iruka bottomed for him or had him.

Both Iruka's cheeks burned now intensely.

Kakashi, definitely satisfied with his blushed look, let him go and turned to the side.

"Iruka-sensei, please, meet my friend. This is Raido."

Oh yes, Kakashi was not alone! He was with another man. Iruka scrutinized him with his sharp eyes. Somehow, he looked simultaneously cute and manly. Definitely, the best type. No surprise Kakashi was with him.

Iruka frowned. Was he jealous just now? Impossible! He had had imaginary fairy sex with almost all his friends and acquaintances, except, of course, children; and he was never jealous. What was the reason to be jealous? How could anyone take away his imagination?

Therefore, Iruka smiled his formal teacher's smile and gave his hand to the man, whose name was Raido.

Raido took his hand into his palm as he would take the woman's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Iruka-sensei? I heard about you. Glad to meet you," he smiled and bowed to Iruka, and for a second Iruka thought he wanted to kiss his hand right there on the crowded street. He trembled in anticipation, fearing and hoping simultaneously. However, nothing happened. Raido only squeezed his fingers lightly one more time and let go of his hand.

"You heard about me?" Iruka mumbled, still a little bit shocked. He could say he liked this man. It won't harm to use him in his next imaginative session. "From whom?"

"Actually from my boyfriend," Raido's smile widened.

"He is Genma's boyfriend," clarified Kakashi.

Only now, Iruka noticed that Kakashi was observing him closely. He wondered why.

"You know, guys, you have to come dine with us this Friday." Raido lighted up; he was very fond of his idea. "It will be wonderful. Next Friday I'll be expecting you at 6 o'clock at our place."

He leaned to Iruka and whispered to him intimately.

"Actually, it means 8 o'clock, because Kakashi here is never on time."

Iruka didn't quite get the meaning of this, because he could feel Raido's lips move, slightly touching his ear shell.

Raido straightened and gave them both another bright smile.

"And now I'm very sorry, but I have to go. See you on Friday!"

With that, he disappeared, and Iruka found himself again silently staring into Kakashi's mismatched eyes. He didn't fight when the silver-haired man took his hand and tugged him away from the crowded street.

"Can I walk you home, for me to know where to pick you up on Friday?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka nodded. They didn't say a word while they walked hand in hand to Iruka's house. On the porch, though, Kakashi leaned to him and hugged him in a very friendly manner.

"I'll see you soon, then. Be prepared," he murmured into Iruka's ear before letting him go.

Iruka ran to his door, opened it hastily and closed it behind his back.

He couldn't believe it. It totally looked like he was having an affair.

In reality!


	5. Early Intrusion

#Step FIVE# (Early Intrusion)

Iruka started to think what he should wear for Friday's dinner already on Wednesday. He had even almost decided, although he still couldn't believe himself he was going to visit some unknown place with rumors of performing a threesome there!

Nevertheless, the most unexpected thing was to see Kakashi on his porch on Thursday evening.

"Sorry to disturb you, Iruka-sensei, but I want to talk to you about tomorrow." He declared it in one breath, not looking Iruka in the eyes. "May I come in?"

Iruka was intrigued, so he opened the door wide and let the silver-haired teacher enter his house.

They went to the living room.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Iruka asked politely.

Kakashi shook his head, sat down on the couch and patted the place next to him. Without second thought, Iruka sat down, too, rather far from Kakashi. The silver-haired man chuckled and moved closer to him, so that their thighs slightly touched.

Iruka felt he was starting to blush. But he was very interested what this sudden visit was about.

"Um," not only he blushed, also Iruka's voice sounded strange, "what did you want to tell me?"

"First, promise me you won't get angry with me." Kakashi said seriously. "I know you are a very good teacher and I respect you as a colleague, but what I'm going to discuss with you here and now isn't connected to our work."

"Okay," nodded Iruka.

"It's sort of private matter," Kakashi added accurately and threw a side-glance at Iruka's face.

Right now, Iruka thought, he looked like a kid, who wanted to talk about something forbidden, was afraid to be caught and punished, but made his best to stay honest. And Iruka couldn't help an urge to support Kakashi when he looked like this.

He placed his hand on the silver-haired man's knee and caressed it encouragingly.

"I promise I won't get angry. Now, tell me what's on your mind."

"You promise?" Kakashi muttered doubtfully, and squinted at Iruka.

He really looked like a big kid. Well, Iruka always had a soft spot for kids. Also, he was very sure he could talk kids into good behavior in any situation.

"Remember, I promised it, and I wasn't angry even when Genma declared me your girlfriend. So, it's a promise now, I won't get mad at you." Iruka said it, paused, and gave out a short laugh. "I just promised, but I don't know what it is all about. And I don't know yet what your intentions are. You'd better behave, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi turned to him and smiled at him sheepishly. Iruka realized he didn't see this weird smile for several days and really missed it.

"Can I ask you to sit in my lap?" Kakashi caught Iruka's hand and tugged him. "It's the best place to discuss private matters. And you promised!"

"I don't remember I promised I'll do whatever you ask for," Iruka muttered, but he was already sitting on the silver-haired man's knees.

"It's okay, you can promise it now, mmm? Say: 'I'll do whatever Kakashi-sensei tells!'"

"No way," Iruka smiled. He didn't expect that an adult man can be so childish.

"What a pity, we'll return to it later," Kakashi said, sounding very serious, and entwined his hands around Iruka's waist. "Listen. We were invited to my friend's house, and we are going to go there together. But, I want you to know, that I'm a very greedy man. I don't like to share what's my with the others. At least until I'm sure it's completely my, body and soul."

"I don't quite get what you mean." Iruka said absent-mindedly. He raised his hand and tugged Kakashi's mask down from his face. Because when in his house, the silver-haired man could at least respect him as a host and not hide his face. Kakashi didn't object. He smiled at Iruka, and it was another type of smile – a soft and warming one.

"Let me explain to you." Kakashi started slowly. "I know you are not into showing what you really feel. Still, I see how you look at people around you – as if you analyze them, undress them, test them. I know you are much more perverted than you want to be, or to show to anyone you are. And I like it. I like it so much that I don't want to share you with my friends. Because I'm sure they would like to try you."

Iruka digested that monologue for several seconds, and then interrupted Kakashi's speech with the sharp wave of his hand. His fingers stopped on the silver-haired man's lips.

"Stop right there, please. Do you mean it is noticeable I am a pervert inside? Can you say it just from how I look? Is this why Genma and Raido want to 'try' me?"

Iruka felt that Kakashi's tongue touches his fingers teasingly and drew his hand back immediately. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head.

"No, wait. I want to say that in this world there are many types of perverts. For example, I read 'these' books. You, on the other hand, have a very good imagination, that is why you do not need 'these' books. And Genma and Raido… Well, they don't like to read, so they want to 'try'."

Iruka frowned, rethinking what he just heard.

"So you say we are all perverts. And because you personally are so greedy, you need to…"

"Exactly." Kakashi said and pulled Iruka closer to his body. "I need to have you before we go to visit Genma and Raido." He hid his face in the curve of Iruka's neck and inhaled his smell appreciatively. "That's if you are not against it, of course."

"It's so unexpected," Iruka murmured shyly. He really enjoyed the silver-haired man's touches. It was completely different from imagination. He wanted, he ached to touch too, but he was still afraid. "It's as if you are proposing to marry me in extremely weird manner."

"Aren't you charming when you feign innocence?" Kakashi brought Iruka's palm to his face and pressed it to his cheek. "But you are a big boy and have to make a decision." As Iruka's fingers tenderly traced Kakashi's scar, Kakashi nuzzled Iruka's wrist. "Hurry up, because I'm ready when you are."

Iruka remembered well, that he can always slap that silver-haired intruder's face, and throw him out of his house. But the heat, which radiated from Kakashi's body, mixed with Iruka's inner heat, and never in his life had Iruka experienced something similar to this. He felt like melting.

"No can do. It's crazy," exhaled Iruka.

"Hey, remember – you promised not to be angry," Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear.

"I'm not angry," Iruka declared and tilted his head slightly to the side, hoping Kakashi decides to hide his face in the curve of his neck again. "I was thinking if it's okay to jump into relationship without knowing anything about each other."

Iruka watched Kakashi lick his lips before lowering his head to Iruka's neck. Wet lips traced his sensitive skin, making him tremble all over.

"I think I know you pretty well, Iruka-sensei," the silver-haired man murmured between planting kisses on exposed neck. "Your former students told me a lot about you. Besides, I am very observant myself." He reached Iruka's ear and bit his earlobe teasingly. "But if you want to know me better, you have a very good chance to do it on practice. Right here, right now."

Iruka chuckled and squinted at him.

"You'll allow me to conduct primary research?" His hands wondered through the silver hair.

"You can go to greater depths, if you like." Kakashi took one of Iruka's hands and lowered it to his belt.

Iruka bit his bottom lip and accurately pulled his hand away. He wasn't ready to these depths yet.

"Do you show your face to every person who gets to sit on your knees? Your lovers?" he asked to distract Kakashi's attention.

Kakashi smiled.

"No way. There were a lot of them who didn't even manage to take a peek. I show my face only those I trust."

"Are you so sure in me?" Iruka's hand patted silver hair, then slid down to the man's chest. "What if I won't meet your expectations?"

"Impossible," Kakashi said, enjoying Iruka's shy touches. "I'm sure you will be even better then I expect in my most frivolous dreams." He laid one of his hands on Iruka's thigh and began to massage it carefully with his palm.

"Why is that?" Iruka wondered. "I want a detailed explanation!"

Because of attention and touches he got, he started to feel impatient. He wiggled on Kakashi's lap and raised his hips slightly. Kakashi growled disapprovingly and pulled Iruka closer, encouraging the man to straddle his knees.

"Let's see what I like about you." Kakashi drawled, cupping Iruka's buttocks with his both hands and squeezing them lightly. "The way you look and move," he made Iruka stretch under his touch and moan sweetly, "the way you smell and taste," he traced Iruka's neck with his tongue, then leaned back to catch his lips in a short sloppy kiss, "the way you watch me with hidden lust in your beautiful brown eyes…"

At this point Kakashi was forced to stop talking, because Iruka entwined his hands around his neck and covered Kakashi's mouth with his own. They sunk into each other, moving lips and tongues synchronously in one wish to get the pleasure.

"You are quick to draw your conclusions, Kakashi-sensei." Iruka stated, panting heavily after the long heated kiss. "I start to warm up to you."

Kakashi just hummed and pulled him into another kiss.


	6. Belated Emersion

#Step SIX# (Belated Emersion)

Iruka slowly counted to hundred and sighed.

He asked himself again – how did he end here?

He was sitting on the bench near his apartment, waiting for Kakashi. Kakashi was late.

'They say he is always late', Iruka remembered.

'Who says?' he asked himself. And immediately answered: 'His weird friends, the lovers of multiple threesomes, those who want to 'try' everything, say so.'

"Shit," Iruka muttered aloud, leaned forward and helplessly hid his face in his palms. "Shit, I'm such a fool!"

Kakashi won't come. It was all Iruka's fault. It was probably because he didn't let him go further than kisses yesterday.

Iruka said 'No' when the silver-haired man made an effort to put his hand into Iruka's pants. He said 'No' even in spite of he was perfectly up to it.

For sure, Kakashi must have already found a nicer person, than Iruka, to play with. A nice person, who says 'Yes' after ten minutes of kissing. And they probably indulge themselves in hot sex right now. Therefore, he won't come.

Angry with himself, Iruka growled. He clutched his head between his hands and began to shake it. He should have given him an access to his body. He should have let him do whatever he wished then. He should have simply said 'use me the way you want'. Because he really took a liking to that silver-haired teacher. He was tender, and attractive, and so very good with Iruka.

But Iruka was really stupid. When he had a chance to get the man of his dreams, he pushed him away with third-rate promise 'later'. Who'd care about such a jerk?

"Oh gosh, I missed you whole day today!" the familiar voice said softly and a strong arm entwined around Iruka's waist, pulling him into an affectionate hug.

Iruka started and raised his head.

"Kakashi?" he looked into the silver-haired man's mismatched eyes. They closed, and the infamous sheepish smile appeared on the masked face.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kakashi leaned forward, and pressed his masked cheek to Iruka's. "I had a mission. There were several urgent things to accomplish for a half-drunk lady."

Not at all caring about that strange reason, Iruka closed his eyes, enjoying the tender embrace.

"I thought you won't come," he murmured.

"Why did you…" Kakashi started to resent, but stopped. "Oh, right. I'm sorry; you have to be patient with me."

"I thought you found someone better," continued Iruka. He felt his face burn, and turned his head away not to show Kakashi his watery eyes.

Both silver-haired man's hands entwined around Iruka's waist and tugged him even closer.

"I promise, I'll always come straight to you," Kakashi said seriously. He buried his masked nose into the curve of Iruka's neck and inhaled the specific smell of the man.

Iruka smiled and turned his face back to Kakashi.

"Should I believe you?" he wondered, entwining his hands around Kakashi's shoulders.

"Of course," Kakashi declared and moved the tip of his masked nose up Iruka's cheek. "You have to trust me, and only me!"

They sat on the bench for a while, hugging each other. Then Iruka pushed Kakashi away.

"Listen, I was waiting for you here since it was six o'clock."

"Oh! Sorry…"

"Now it's already half past eight. Do you think your friends are still waiting for us?"

Kakashi nodded. He stood up, took Iruka's hand and pulled him up to his feet too.

"Let's go! They must be very impatient right now."

Iruka followed Kakashi in tow along the road to Genma and Raido's apartment. On the next turn, he grabbed his sleeve and tugged.

"Isn't it impolite to come so late?" he asked seriously. Following Kakashi like this, he felt as if he was a little boy, a disciple of his big friend. That kinky thought made his blush deepen.

Kakashi chose that moment to stop and glance over his shoulder at Iruka's red face.

"You have other suggestions?" he wondered.

"No!" Iruka said quickly and hurriedly pulled Kakashi further down the road.

But the silver-haired man didn't move a step. He tugged Iruka back and entwined his arms around him.

"Not so fast," he whispered into Iruka's ear, making the man tremble. "We are already here."

The silver-haired man leaned forward and knocked at the nearest door without letting Iruka go.

There was no answer, so Kakashi knocked again; then, a little bit later, one more time. Iruka already wanted to ask him to stop the loud hammering and leave because the hour was late, but suddenly the door burst open.

And they saw the half-naked Genma in the doorframe.

Without a word, Genma opened the door wide and stretched his hand, inviting them into the house. They entered, and he slammed the door loudly behind their backs.

"You are late," stated Raido. He stood, leaning on the corridor's wall. Iruka noticed he wore no t-shirt, too, and his pants were unbuttoned. "We even started without you."

Genma went to Raido and demonstratively laid his hand on his bare abdomen.

"Cool down, guys," said Kakashi. "I don't plan to share with you this time."

"We'll see about that," Genma declared. The sly smile appeared on his face and he threw a side-glance at his boyfriend. Raido returned his smile and winked at him.

Iruka gulped when their mischievous eyes stopped at his blushing face.


	7. Private Demonstration

#Step SEVEN# (Private Demonstration)

Sitting on the couch near Kakashi, Iruka could not relax. He trembled, although it wasn't cold.

Raido came in and accurately placed two glasses in front of them.

"What's this?" Kakashi wondered, taking his glass. He sniffed the greenish liquid and hummed appreciatively. "You should drink it, Iruka-sensei, it's good."

Iruka bit his lower lip and squinted at Kakashi just to see him remove his mask and take a sip.

Half-naked Raido went to his equally half-naked boyfriend, entwined his hands around his torso and began to caress him slowly.

"Now, Kakashi, about sharing," Genma drawled lazily, enjoying the treatment. He stood there, his eyes half-lidded, and watched Kakashi and Iruka. And he definitely liked what he saw. They made quite a picture together. In addition, Iruka was holding the silver-haired man's leg with one of his hands, but seemingly didn't even notice what he was doing. "He is cute and looks tasty." Genma's sly smile widened when Iruka's fingers went white clenching into material of Kakashi's pants. To tease the man even further, he slowly licked his lips under the frightened, but greedy gaze of Iruka's eyes. "But I won't insist. You can watch, for starters."

Genma cupped Raido's face and guided it to his own.

"We like to be watched, don't we, Raido?"

With a tempting sigh, Raido tightened his embrace around Genma and made their lips merge in not at all chaste kiss.

"Kakashi," Iruka whispered, not able to tear his eyes off the enticing scene. All his dreams seemingly started to come true right in front of him. "Kakashi…"

"Want to watch the show?" Kakashi leaned deeper into the couch, widened his legs apart and drew Iruka closer to make him comfortably reside between them. "These two are very good at it." He embraced the trembling man from behind.

Iruka gulped and realized how dry his mouth was. Without the second thought, he straightened his back, grabbed the glass with the greenish liquid from the table and drained the contents.

"What a naughty thing to do, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi murmured to Iruka, slowly squeezing his hips with his legs.

"It's so…" Iruka coughed, because the liquid burned his throat. But he immediately forgot about it. He couldn't stop staring at the two half-naked men, who posed in front of him. He didn't know how to express his uneasiness, but also wasn't able to turn away or even close his eyes.

As they kissed, one of Genma's hands slid down to his boyfriend's nipple and began to play with it. The appreciative moans joined into the heated kiss.

Raido placed one of Genma's knees on his thigh and grabbed the man's buttocks, while bringing their abdomens together.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" murmured Kakashi.

Iruka nodded. He watched Genma tilt his head back and moan loudly in pleasure. He almost tilted his head back too. And for sure he wanted to moan loudly, because the show was extremely pleasurable.

"Yes," Iruka whispered, leaning back into Kakashi's embrace, not sure what he wanted to do. "But also so sinful!"

Kakashi traced his fingers along Iruka's chest and stopped at his waistband, playing with the button of his pants for a while before taking it into the tight grip.

"Want to leave now, and return to your saintly everyday life?"

"My life is not saintly," chuckled Iruka. Genma heard it and turned his head in their direction.

"Really?" he asked, teasingly. "Want to join and prove it to us?"

Raido turned his head and looked at Iruka, too.

Kakashi crossed his hands over Iruka's body, hugging him protectively. He shook his head.

"I've told you already – I'm not sharing this one. Sorry, guys, maybe later, if he wants it. For now, he doesn't want to."

Listening to the silver-haired man's words, Iruka shuddered in his arms. Really, he wasn't sure what he wanted.

Raido hummed.

"How about we ask him personally?" he wondered and suddenly pulled Genma's pants down.

The pants fell on the floor and Genma stepped out of them, and shoved them to the side. He stood there in all his naked glory.

"Look," Raido continued, while kneeling in front of his boyfriend. "This terrible man has no underwear on. Again!" He gave Genma's ass a teasing slap. Genma hummed. Raido smirked and gave his erected cock a long lick.

Genma bit his lower lip and in one fluent movement firmly cupped Raido's chin, making him stop.

"Say us, do you want it?" He looked at Iruka and smiled, and then his head turned back to anticipant Raido.

Genma stroked his cock several times with his free hand and guided it straight into Raido's half-opened mouth. Raido groaned as he let Genma's huge erection intrude into the gap between his lips.

With wide opened eyes Iruka watched it fully disappear inside Raido's mouth, then appear again. In a leisurely manner.

"We can do it whichever way you like," Genma said between the trusts into his boyfriend's mouth, his voice unsteady. The thrusts became more heated and forceful. And Genma himself didn't look cool anymore. He looked rather passionate, completely into the action.

As it was, Iruka couldn't endure it anymore and forced his eyes to close. Now, he didn't see the sexy action, but he very well heard the sounds of the slick flesh going in and out of the moisten mouth. With his eyes closed, it was even more unbearable, while it additionally turned on Iruka's imagination. Therefore, Iruka decided to better open his eyes. And he saw Genma was gazing at him again.

"You know," said Genma, while enthusiastically working with his hips, "my Raido likes to be treated. Because he knows – if he behaves, I can treat him to something even better. Am I right, dear?"

Raido growled around Genma's cock. Abruptly, he grabbed his boyfriend's buttocks and squeezed them, and then he placed one of Genma's legs on his shoulder. In short order Iruka and Kakashi could see there was a dildo inside of his ass. Raido pulled it half-way out probingly, then pushed it back, and began to move it in that manner together with Genma's trusts into his mouth.

Iruka started to pant hard. He clung fixedly to Kakashi's hand, which rested on his belly. He didn't know what to do. The scene in front of him was too inspiring and too arousing. Genma fucked Raido's mouth, but simultaneously was fucked by dildo, guided by Raido's hand. And he was definitely on the edge.

Suddenly, Genma stopped his thrusts and pulled out of Raido's mouth.

"I'm close, suck my semen, dear," he commanded.

Raido continued to treat Genma's hole with dildo, and began to alternately lick and suck his leaking cock.

Genma tilted his head back and arched his spine, moving his hips slightly forward.

"That's a good sucker," hissed he, getting his release.

Iruka gulped, watching Raido suck Genma clean.

After that, Raido pushed his boyfriend to the couch, and he fell on his elbows just near Kakashi and Iruka.

"And my Genma likes to be cocky, and he will be fucked for that," drawled Raido. He approached Genma's rear and forcefully pulled it up, to have a better access. Then he unbuttoned his pants, and simultaneously extracted the dildo out of Genma's ass and took out his cock. "How do you want me to do you, dear?"

"Be rude with me," said Genma hoarsely. He felt empty without the dildo. Iruka could see his hole twitch in anticipation.

Iruka felt he starts to twitch all over too.

Raido pushed his cock into Genma's wet hole. Iruka noted Raido was very big, but his boyfriend took him in effortlessly.

A low moan escaped Iruka's lips. It was totally unconscious. Kakashi's hand slipped down to Iruka's groin and caressed it tenderly.

"I see Iruka-sensei likes your show, guys," said Kakashi.

The both men turned to Iruka, smiling at him seductively.

"Of course," they said in unison. And Raido began to perform the trusts. At first slow, they became faster and faster, until Raido reached his orgasm and spilled all his semen into Genma.

Iruka felt awfully hot. The moment Raido climaxed he was on the edge himself. His thighs and knees trembled, he was in real need, he wished to get a release too. He jumped up and felt Kakashi gets up too and embraces him from behind.

Iruka gasped and looked down. Genma and Raido kneeled in front of him.

Genma raised his hand and placed it on Kakashi's hand, which covered Iruka's erected cock.

"Give it to us," he said to Kakashi.

Iruka watched Kakashi's fingers slowly unbutton his pants. Then three men together helped his pants and underwear fall to the floor.

"Looks tasty," said Raido. He leaned closer and gave Iruka's exposed cock a long lick, gathering the drops of precum.

Genma tugged Raido away and caught his wet lips with his own. They sucked on each other, sharing Iruka's taste.

"Yummy," stated Genma as soon as they parted. "I want more."

Kakashi gave Iruka's earlobe a bite, distracting him.

"Do you like it?" he whispered into the teacher's ear. "I can stop them if you don't want it."

Iruka leaned on Kakashi's chest, making the man share his weight. Simultaneously he reached for Genma's and Raido's heads and made them move their faces closer to his leaking erection.

"Please, take good care of me," he breathed out and closed his eyes, melting into the pleasure.


	8. Joyful Participation

A/N: Your attention, please. From now on, this story becomes, kind of, too dirty even for my taste. I warned you))

#Step EIGHT# (Joyful Participation)

Iruka wasn't sure when it happened, but he was fully naked.

Currently, Iruka rested on the couch with spiky-haired head moving between his legs. That was Raido, and he was performing a slow torturous blowjob on him. The man was amazingly good at it, but, at the moment, it wasn't him who took Iruka's attention.

Actually, Iruka couldn't take his eyes off another scene. Right near him, on the low table, there lay Genma with his legs spread wide apart. Kakashi stood above him, and unhurriedly lubricated his impressive cock.

"As far as you are already stretched, Genma…" he drawled with the hints of the evilness in his voice. He lowered his body and positioned his knees on the table between Genma's spread legs. With his free hand, he reached for Genma's balls and squeezed them roughly.

"You say that as if you don't believe the fact," Genma's voice was low and seductive. "Check it yourself."

Iruka's hungry eyes followed Kakashi's hand as it migrated from Genma's heavy balls to his leaking cock and caressed it carefully. The drops, leaking from the tip of that cock, were so inspiring, that Iruka couldn't help but unconsciously lick his dry lips.

Kakashi let go of his own and Genma's cocks and cupped the man's buttocks. Genma moaned and raised his hips to make it easier for the checker, and therefore quicker. Two of Kakashi's fingers traced Genma's hole, and then disappeared inside.

"Yes, you don't need any more lube there, my friend." Kakashi said after licking his fingers. "Someone had already lubricated you well enough. I think I recognize this taste."

Iruka hastily turned his head to look at Raido, because he felt Raido purr with appreciation while alternately sucking and licking the tip of his cock. The moans and pleas Iruka gave out while experiencing this treatment were in vain. Although he wanted and could ejaculate ten times already, Raido's firm hand, which played with his balls and the base of his cock nonstop, prevented him from that luxury.

"I wish I could come inside you, too," Iruka heard Kakashi say to Genma and turned his head back to the two men on the table.

"Come in," Genma spread his legs further with his hands and raised his hips again, as an invitation for Kakashi to insert himself. With the very tips of his fingers, he managed to reach and begin to stroke his own erection. Then he added in a pleading voice, "I want to feel your cock move inside me again."

Kakashi gave out a growl full of desire.

"Only if Iruka allows me," he said firmly. The both men turned their heads to Iruka and froze, pending his decision, but not doubting it will be positive. "Can I do it now with Genma, Iruka?"

To their utter surprise, Iruka shook his head.

"No!" he exhaled and pushed Raido away with his hands.

Surprised very amused, Raido let go of him and, watched him stand up ungainly. Iruka had to grab his overexcited cock and also squeeze his balls to not to come immediately, but he did it all without any regret and bravely approached two men on the table.

Staying near them, Iruka finally let go of his cock and balls. His hands slightly shaking, he reached for the both of the men's cocks and caressed them simultaneously. He felt them react to his caress, and this sensitivity of their erections made him itch for an action.

He squinted at Raido, who watched them from the couch with interest.

"Raido, can I ask you for a favor?"

Raido nodded and came closer.

"Please, prepare me for penetration." Iruka said in pleading tone. "And do it as quick as possible, because we are going to perform a following combination – I'm going to insert myself into Genma, and," he turned to Kakashi and looked straight into his one visible eye," and simultaneously take Kakashi's from the backside.

Immediately, Raido began the preparation. His skillful fingers were very gentle. Moreover, he used a lot of lubricant; it wasn't as painful as Iruka always imagined.

While Raido was busy with Iruka's backside, Iruka continued to caress the men's erections. It was amazingly pleasurable to feel their firmness under his fingertips and know they are that encouraged because of him. Iruka half-closed his eyes, and suddenly felt fingers on his own cock. He looked down and moaned. He already had Raido's fingers move deep inside his butthole, and newly, he also had Kakashi's and Genma's fingertips on his erection.

All the three of them caressed him slowly and persistently.

Like that, Iruka didn't last even a minute. He caught Raido's wrist and forcefully pulled three fingers out of his now very well stretched hole.

"That'll do," Iruka whispered. He slapped the fingers of the two men off his cock and intruded into the narrow space between Kakashi and spread on the table Genma. "Time for fun, friends," he pointed.

Not that it was necessary. Immediately, he felt Kakashi's firm hands spread his slippery buttocks and position his huge cock at his entrance.

Genma chuckled and slapped Iruka's thigh.

"You teaser, come on, put yourself into this twitching hole already," with a moan, Genma helped Iruka to position his leaking cock at his entrance.

"Oh, by the way," exhaled Iruka. It was hard to breathe, because with his very core he felt their two cocks slide into place, as if all three of them were the parts of the big puzzle. "I think Genma talks too much."

Iruka turned to Raido and waved for him to come closer. Raido stood up from the floor and approached them.

"And I guess Genma's mouth lacks something nice and firm to block that flow of unnecessary words."

Raido smirked and demonstratively stroked his erection.

"Something like this?"

Iruka reached for his erection and caressed it. It was hard and hot.

"A very good part of the body to be a gag for a misbehaving guy," he nodded and let go of it with regret.

Without delay, Raido went to Genma's head and positioned himself on his knees right above his mouth.

"Open wide for me, dear," he murmured.

Genma wasn't a guy to be asked twice. He opened his mouth and began to lick Raido's balls as soon as they came into his reach. Then, Raido lowered his huge erection, and Genma opened his mouth further, as wide as possible, to let it all pass. Iruka liked the view of Genma, whom he was currently having on his cock, sucking an impressive erection in front of his eyes.

"Let's start our fun!" As soon as Iruka said it, he felt Kakashi push into his ass in slow motion. It was so slow and torturous, but so pleasurable together with appealing picture of enthusiastically sucking Genma, that he almost forgot he was half-way inside of delicious ass, too.

Kakashi reminded him about it, when he suddenly grabbed Iruka's hips and forced him to burry himself inside Genma's ass. Moreover, he ended the movement with himself entering Iruka completely.

"I like it when you act like a slut," Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear.

Iruka tilted his head back and let it rest on Kakashi's shoulder. In front of his eyes, he saw Raido, enjoying Genma's lips and tongue on his cock. Suddenly, he decided to give Kakashi permission to have him the way he wanted. Somehow, he was sure it would be just the right thing.

"Take me, Kakashi," he whispered into the silver-haired man's ear. He reached for Genma's balls and pressed them lightly with his fingers, and then began to massage them and the base of an abandoned cock. "I'm your slut tonight."

Kakashi growled menacingly.

"Tonight, and every single night from now on." He squeezed Iruka's hips in his firm hands and let his cock slide out of Iruka's hole. After that, he slammed it back, and began to operate Iruka's hips so that the man was taking him inside to the very hilt with every thrust, and was simultaneously intruding inside of Genma's hole in a very vigorous manner. "I won't let you escape from me. I'll be having your ass for the rest of my life."

While being used by Kakashi like that, Iruka smiled sweetly. He was getting more and more excited. His fingers started to move along the length of Genma's cock. Every time all the three of them merged together due to Kakashi's forceful thrusts, Iruka's fingers reached the tip of Genma's cock and pressed it. Every time while experiencing that, Genma cried around Raido's cock.

Meanwhile, Raido noticed what Iruka did. He leaned down, giving Genma more access to his cock, and simultaneously crawled closer to Genma's own cock. He began to lick and suck it, and occasionally lick Iruka's sly fingers too.

Iruka moaned into Kakashi's ear.

"Don't you think it's too soon for such fundamental declarations?" Iruka was ready to come into Genma's ass, because recently, Kakashi sped up several times and it felt so incredibly good it was simply impossible to slow down. Moreover, Iruka was quite sure even after he comes once, it won't be enough for him.

"What I think is that this cute ass of yours," Kakashi shared while thrusting into the said ass mercilessly, "was made for me."

While listening to this second declaration, Iruka closed his eyes and cried out loud. On the wave of incredible ecstasy, he began to inject his semen deep inside of Genma.

Kakashi used that moment to get his own release and in five rough thrusts filled Iruka's ass with his own hot semen. After that, he forced Iruka to leave Genma's hole.

Then, Kakashi sat down at the couch, made Iruka reside on his lap and tugged him into a tight hug.

Iruka looked down. He saw Raido straighten up and approach Genma's currently available backside. Raido made the currently compliant man to get to his all fours and immediately inserted his erection inside the gaping hole. He began to thrust inside him, as if they were animals. Genma enjoyed it to the point he cried 'more!' after every thrust.

Iruka shuddered in Kakashi's arms, living through the aftermath of their release once again.

"You surely have some nice friends," he shared matter-of-factly, while watching the mating process closely.

Kakashi hummed and bit his earlobe teasingly.

"I'm glad you like them."

"I'll be your ass," Iruka added suddenly. He was blushing hard again, for no reason.

Kakashi kissed his cheek affectionately.

"That's a brave man. I'll make your ass very busy, be ready for it."

Iruka sighed. Finally, it seemed like his dreams were coming true. His gaze focused on the table again, just to see the both men get their completion together.

Raido pulled out of Genma, and went to the bathroom. Genma stood kneeling on the table. He was moaning and sighing, living through the aftermath of their interaction.

After seeing him in such a state, Iruka felt he could be ready for another round any time soon.

Raido came out of the bathroom and threw a wet towel in their direction.

Effortlessly, Kakashi caught the towel.

"Wipe yourselves, guys," Raido said calmly as he approached Genma and began to treat him tenderly. "And how about we end this warm-up and finally make use of our huge bed?"

It felt so good to be wiped off with the wet towel, especially when the silver-haired man gave so much attention to Iruka's nipples! Of course, Iruka wished for more.

"Yeah," he exhaled in anticipation. "I'd like to see your bedroom."


	9. Total Completion

#Step NINE# (Total Completion)

Quickly and mercilessly, Kakashi pulled out of Iruka's hole, and headed to the door.

"Bastard!" Iruka furiously yelled over his shoulder to Kakashi's naked back. "Come here this second! You can't leave me like this! Noooo..."

Still heading to the door, Kakashi turned around and took a long look at the delicious ass waiting for him there on the bed. Today, his partner was so overexcited he must have overheard the doorbell ringing.

"Come back," Iruka began to whine, "Please, put yourself back into me. I need…"

Kakashi felt his stone-hard cock twitch and gritted his teeth.

Iruka, when standing on his all fours on the bed, with his ass much higher than his buried in the pillows head, was simply irresistible. Especially, when he was spreading his buttocks with his wetted fingers and therefore showing how ready he was to take Kakashi inside.

However, the bell rang!

Indecisively, Kakashi moved towards the door, then froze near it and, once again, looked back through the bedroom's doorframe.

That slutty man was waiting for him, craving him. Kakashi caressed his huge member and suppressed a sigh. He hoped there was nothing urgent behind the door. Because he also wished (and already ached) to be buried inside that wet cavern of Iruka. It always sucked him in so wonderfully.

Hurriedly, Kakashi opened the door wide. His brains were so smitten with the foretaste of an act of copulation, he forgot he was stark naked, held his ready to use covered in lotion tool in his hand, and caressed it continuously.

Genma, who (to Kakashi's utter luck) happened to stand behind the door, whistled soundlessly and quickly waved Kakashi away. That very second Kakashi didn't need anything else but that sign. Genma was a big boy. For sure, he would be able to shut the door.

As for Kakashi, he immediately returned into the bedroom, hopped at the bed and buried himself to the very hilt into the teacher's ass. As his cock slid into the tight hot passage, Iruka arched under him and gave out a mixture of a howl and a moan.

"Bastard! Why did you dare leave me like that?" Iruka cried tilting his head back, as the first wave of pleasure washed through him.

Kakashi laughed and pushed into him again, firmer. Iruka cried out; he was loud, seductive, tempting.

"Bastard!" and it sounded as if he was angry. "Faster!"

Kakashi hummed appreciatively, but froze and didn't hurry to comply.

"Wow!" Genma said as he finally entered the bedroom.

Iruka squinted his half-lidded eyes at the newcomer. It was hard to tell if he sees Genma, or not, because his mind, as well as his ass, was completely occupied with being ready to take in Kakashi's unhurried thrusts.

Slowly, Genma went along the bedroom's wall, watching the copulation of two men on the bed very closely. When he leveled with Iruka's face, he made a step to him and caught his chin with his fingers, forcing the receiving man to look him into the eyes.

"Why is my sweet lolly so angry?" he wondered.

Iruka murmured something unintelligible.

Genma let go of the teacher's chin and began to unbutton his pants.

Iruka's eyes finally focused at the pants, following Genma's reserved movements.

When the pants fell down to the floor, Iruka blinked and stared at Genma's dark briefs. The briefs were bulging, definitely hiding an impressive erection.

Moreover, taking into consideration how wet they became around the place where the tip must be, Iruka could say that that poorly hidden thing ached to jump out of its prison.

It looked yummy. Iruka groaned. And even found the words to express his desperation.

"Stop teasing me, bastard!"

Genma chuckled. He made another step to Iruka's face and pressed his still covered with cloth erection to the man's half-opened lips. Iruka took in a breath. Genma smelled good – of heated man's flesh, of semen, of lust. Iruka's head moved. His cheek slid along the covered by briefs hard cock until he found the wettest place and sucked on it probingly.

Of course, Genma was tasty.

Nevertheless, that bastard made a step back and Iruka had to wait again. He continued to take Kakashi's unhurried trusts into his backside while watching Genma torturously slowly take off his shirt and wet briefs. The big cock appeared in front of Iruka in its naked glory. Iruka didn't look at its owners face, the sight of it overwhelmed him to the point he couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation.

Kakashi continued to trust inside him and it felt incredible. However, to see such a hot thing several centimeters away from your face was just another temptation.

"Hey you! Give it to me," Iruka pleaded in a hoarse voice.

Genma demonstratively stroked his cock several times, covering it in his own precome.

"Sorry, you said something?" he murmured enticingly, showing how much he enjoyed his own actions.

Iruka licked his lips again and moaned. Now, he began to open his mouth wider every time Kakashi made a thrust into his ass.

It looked rather seductive. Genma shuddered in foretaste. He wished he could plant his cock into Iruka's mouth already. However, a game was a game. He had to play his part just a little bit longer, and, this way, to make it much sweeter for all of them.

"I beg you," Iruka whined again. "Please, feed me."

Genma smirked.

"He's rather talkative, Kakashi. What do you think; shall I make him busy for a while?" Genma brought his cock to Iruka's face and unhurriedly traced the man's lower lip with its tip.

Suddenly, Kakashi pulled his cock out of Iruka's hole. The second time already.

"What?" Iruka's eyes widened. "Bastards! Stop teasing me! Kakashi, put it back! Genma, give yours to me!"

He made an effort to catch Genma's cock with his lips and suck it into his mouth, but failed, because Genma was fast to take it away.

"So demanding!" Kakashi gave Iruka's ass a light slap. "What a bad boy."

Genma hummed his agreement, watching Iruka try to reach for his cock with his tongue.

"How about we make this bad boy learn a good lesson? Let's stuff him simultaneously."

"I like this idea." Kakashi gave Iruka's buttock another teasing slap. "Make him shut up, and I'll work on this insatiable ass."

Genma immediately grabbed Iruka's long hair and placed his cock inside Iruka's mouth. Iruka squeaked and almost chocked, but took it fully.

Meanwhile, Kakashi continued to tease his behind. Very soon, Iruka realized, that when he's being stuffed with a cock from the front, the teasing from behind feels a lot more intense.

"So noisy today," Kakashi positioned the tip of his cock right at Iruka's entrance and caressed his previously slapped buttocks with affection. "When my boy becomes naughty, he knows well he can be punished."

Working with his hips and filling repeatedly Iruka's mouth, Genma was growling under his breath with utter appreciation.

"How would you like to punish him, Kakashi?"

Kakashi leaned forward to Iruka's red ear and began to whisper, knowing very well how such talks turn the teacher on. In addition, he did it loud enough for Genma to hear him, too.

"Listen carefully and obey me. I want you to work for your release. Therefore, you must move your hips back until you finally impale yourself on my cock to the very hilt. Remember, you are not allowed to drop Genma's cock from your mouth, or my cock from your ass – our tips must be inside you whatever happens. Because after you serve me with your ass, you have to let me slide out again, while you move forward and swallow Genma's whole cock. Genma is going to stay still where he is now, and I will be waiting right on this spot. Please, begin to move. You understand the task, right?"

Iruka felt Genma's cock pulsates inside of his mouth. Hastily, he nodded several times, while moaning around it.

Genma petted Iruka's head.

"What an obedient boy" he said. "Let us start your punishment, then."

With these words, he positioned his both hands on Iruka's shoulders and forcefully pushed the man backwards. Iruka couldn't help, but move back and take Kakashi's cock into his ass. The sensation of the process overwhelmed him to the point his lips almost lost the tip of Genma's cock. Luckily, he came to his senses and moved back immediately to catch it.

To support Iruka in this move, Kakashi gave his buttocks two teasing slaps, sending him on Genma.

"Very good, Iruka. Work yourself on us."

And Iruka began to work. He went forward to catch Genma's with his mouth and let that cock fill him, but as soon as he reached his goal, he returned on Kakashi's cock, firm and thick, and so perfect inside his ass.

The both men moaned loudly, and touched him time after time to show their appreciation. In the beginning, they used light slaps and caresses, but as the three of them slowly hit up, the slaps became more forceful, the caresses transformed into greedy grabs, to make Iruka impale himself even further.

This all encouraged Iruka, too. He became more active, moved rhythmically, moaned, and squeezed the cocks alternately with his ass and lips.

The sounds the men gave out were incredible. Iruka suddenly realized that it's him, who makes these two strong, hot men pant, groan and hiss in pleasure. It was exactly his hard work. That was almost enough to make him come. If not for Kakashi's hand, which suddenly grabbed and roughly squeezed his balls, he'd come, for sure.

"Gosh, Kakashi, he's just perfect!" Genma moaned. Iruka could see that his head was tilted back and his eyes were closed. He stood there fully enjoying the treat. "Where did you find such a miracle?"

"There is no use to go there anymore, my friend. I took the very last one."

Kakashi leaned forward. When Iruka continued his moves, his hand released the previously tightly squeezed in it Iruka's balls, and began to stroke the teacher's throbbing and leaking erection.

Iruka cried out Kakashi's name around Genma's cock and the wave of pleasure washed through him. He froze on the spot, enjoying its intenseness of it. With the part of his still functioning mind he was simultaneously living through the experience of Genma and Kakashi use his overstimulated with pleasure body to get their own releases. Deep in the bliss, he received their cocks from either side of his body and felt their lust and energy flow into him as they almost together began to fill him with their fluids.

A few minutes later Iruka gained back his senses. His hands and feet trembled under him even though he stood on his all fours. He felt the drops of cum fall at the not so long ago newly made fresh sheets - from his mouth, and from his ass, and from the tip of his own spent cock, too.

And he didn't care a bit about it. He fell on the bed, completely exhausted. Two warm bodies joined him, falling on the bed at his both sides, embracing him tenderly.

Iruka sighed and closed his eyes, letting the men caress his tired body and enjoying the aftermath just a little before he fell asleep.

Feeling loved and love like there was no tomorrow. For sure, that was happiness.


	10. Wise Addition

#Step TEN# (Wise Addition)

Genma was about to wake up.

At least Iruka thought so. He was watching the man, while resting in Kakashi's strong, yet gentle, arms.

The sensation of enormous happiness overwhelmed Iruka. It was the feeling of his very special man, Kakashi, near him, touching him, caring about him. It was almost unreal what Iruka felt. He couldn't believe he found a soul, which was ready to be with him, share the life with him. Even if it was based on wonderful sex.

Of course, this relationship wasn't only about sex, at least on Iruka's side.

Iruka didn't ask yet, what Kakashi thought about their relationship. He was afraid to ask.

He remembered well he was told Kakashi will fuck him for the rest of his life. However, what kind of confession was that? Was Iruka ready to have a relationship, based only on sex?

Well, if it was with Kakashi, Iruka knew he was positive.

"I love you," Kakashi suddenly whispered into his ear.

"Yes, but is it me or just my hole?" Iruka muttered absent-mindedly.

He didn't plan to say it aloud, and when Kakashi asked "What was it?" Iruka only shook his head.

Kakashi buried his nose into Iruka's loose hair and took in a long breath.

"I love you," he said it again, and Iruka felt his heart skip a beat. "I'm so happy I have you. I don't know what I'd do if I lose you."

Iruka squinted at him in alert.

"Are you serious?" he asked in a voice full of hope that Kakashi's feelings were actually deeper then these of a man, who just needs someone fitting to push his aching manhood into.

"Are you being sarcastic? Of course I am serious." And Kakashi tenderly kissed Iruka's cheek.

They heard Genma give out a long sigh.

"Gosh, you are so good together, guys!" Genma whined in a very loud voice. "I assure you, I'm very happy you have one another, but, please, stop showing this lovely fondness in front of me, because I get jealous! And my Raido is still out of town."

Iruka ignored Genma's whine. Because, Genma always whined, when Raido wasn't somewhere near. He missed his partner terribly and never hid his feelings about this matter.

Iruka wondered if he'll miss Kakashi the same way.

After this thought the heart, which not so long ago skipped a bit, ached. Iruka shook his head, as he remembered his previous boring life without the silver-haired man. No, there won't be any reason to live without Kakashi.

The life, Iruka wished to change for so long, finally overturned. And it was exactly Kakashi, who managed to turn Iruka's well-ordered well-being upside-down. The life became so good since Kakashi stood near him. And Iruka couldn't imagine any other man in his place.

Genma and Raido were close friends they let to intrude their privacy and play. Nevertheless, they were there only because the two of them, Iruka and Kakashi together, had fun out of it.

Kakashi's role in their relationship was more like a role of an engine. It was he, who encouraged Iruka to live a wonderful life, full of bright moments and happiness. He was the reason Iruka began to feel great in his own skin. All he actually did to achieve that – he only said out loud a wish to stay by Iruka's side.

Iruka turned around to face Kakashi and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Kakashi, I…" Iruka paused, hesitating.

"Yes, sweetie, what is it?" Kakashi frowned, and his voice was full of concern. "Something bothers you?"

"I love you." Now, Iruka declared it without any wavering. "I love you also as a person, not only because of our perfect sex, not because you share your friends with me. I love your tender hands, your voice, you being yourself with me. I like you the most!"

Kakashi's eyes darkened with emotions. Not able to find words to match such confession, he pushed Iruka back onto the bed, got on top of him and began to kiss his lips like there was no tomorrow. Iruka did his best to kiss him back, and their enthusiasm definitely matched.

Genma, who watched the scene closely, burst out laughing.

"You two are so cute! Telling each other such things stark naked in bed with a third man, no less!"

Kakashi ignored Genma's teasing and switched to hungrily kissing Iruka's neck.

Iruka turned his happy face to Genma. Somehow, he was sure, that man could say several words about what real relationship was like.

"By the way, Genma, I always wanted to ask you – how long have you been with Raido?"

Genma shrugged and looked at the sealing.

"Always," he drawled. "We've been together since our childhood."

"That's great," Iruka smiled fondly.

Kakashi, who in his process of hungry kisses was definitely intending to migrate down, until he at least reached Iruka's nipples, suddenly raised his head.

"Go on," murmured Kakashi, "and ask that bitch how long they use each other's asses to get a completion."

Iruka frowned and mercilessly poked Kakashi's side.

"Now, that was rude, Kakashi!" he hissed angrily.

Kakashi made big eyes, partly surprised by Iruka's harsh reaction, partly annoyed by Genma's loud laugh. He actually wanted to confront them, but that very moment they heard the front door burst open and the firm steps approach the bedroom.

In a second Raido stood in the doorframe.

"You didn't even close the front door," he stated, as he observed three naked men on the bed. "Some stranger could come inside and see you."

Genma's face brightened at the sight of his beloved boyfriend.

"Sorry, we were too busy to think about such details."

"May I ask what made you so distracted?" Raido's eyes continued to trace the naked bodies with interest.

Kakashi slid off Iruka and lay on his back. His hand reached for his erected cock and caressed it carefully.

"I think we can tell you," he smirked, "but if you want, we can also show."

Iruka nodded and smiled at Raido, while his hand joined Kakashi's to help him caress his impressive tool.

"You are welcome to participate."

Genma sat up on the bed and stretched his hand towards Raido.

"I missed you," he said simply. "Please, come here."

Raido stepped to the bed, took Genma's hand into his, and kissed the tips of his fingers.

"I missed you too," said Raido in a suddenly hoarse voice. Then he straightened his back. "But I'm not coming until I lock that door!"

He turned around and went back into the corridor. They heard the sound of the lock, and Raido returned immediately, already getting rid of his clothes on his way to the bed.

"That man is an order-freak!" Genma stretched his body on the bed again. "How did it happen I love him so much?"

"I still guess you have something from masochist in you," Kakashi winked at Genma, knowing well that topic made him nervous. And himself, Kakashi was currently enjoying Iruka's touches, guiding his as-if-shy hand to pat his cock.

Genma ignored Kakashi's tease. He felt happy his man returned home and watched closely him undress.

"Who bottomed?" Raido asked in a business-like tone as he threw his pants into the nearest corner.

"I bottomed!" Iruka raised his free hand. And made another one join it a second later. He regretted the feel of hot flesh under his fingertips, but rules were rules and should be obeyed.

Raido nodded and tugged off his tight briefs.

"Get on your back and spread your legs for me. I guess you are still wet there. Am I right?"

Iruka blushed as he began to accomplish his task. Raido was always neat. If he was with them, he'd never let them stay unclean after the act. But here they were in front of him, all sweaty and sticky because of each other fluids already mixed on their bodies several times.

"Yes, I am all wet there." Already on his back, Iruka spread his legs as wide as he could, for Raido to reside between them as soon as possible. After a short nap and a tempting play with Kakashi's cock, he felt really into another round.

He heard Raido laugh.

"I won't want you any other way, Iruka. I like it when you are all wet and ready for me."

Raido crawled on the bed.

His eyes half-lidded in foretaste, Iruka watched the naked man approach him, and position himself between his legs. He also noticed, that Kakashi's hand reached for Raido's erected cock and quickly covered it in some slimy substance.

That made Iruka smile and tremble all over. Even now, the silver-haired man cared about his well-being!

"Come on inside, Raido," Iruka pleaded, spreading his legs even wider.

"Good boy!" Raido murmured and his cock forcefully slid into Iruka's well-stretched hole. "By the way, guys. Choose who'll get me from behind. I'm prepared to take one of you."

Kakashi chuckled.

"I admire it how one of you, buddies, always has his hole prepared!" he caressed Raido's buttocks with his hand and felt the huge something plugged into the man's hole.

Genma immediately slapped Kakashi's hand off the precious buttocks.

"Today that's my ass," he hissed angrily, as he pushed Kakashi away and positioned himself behind Raido. "You already had your fun with Iruka's hole. Now it's my turn to thrust my cock deep home."

Slowly, he pulled the plug out of Raido's hole, and immediately stuffed it with his own erection.

Raido shuddered, as Genma entered him and made him slide even further inside Iruka.

"Kakashi, I was quite impressed by your foreplay as Iruka caressed your cock for you earlier. Can you come here and entertain me and Iruka with your cock again, please? We can lick it clean for you."

Kakashi was glad to obey such a promising command. He stood up on his knees at the left side of Iruka's face and let his tool rest on Iruka's lips. Iruka opened his mouth and began to treat Kakashi with his lips and tongue.

As soon as Genma began to move behind Raido, he also began to force him to move in and out of Iruka. Raido complied with Genma's rhythm, laid forward upon Iruka's body and now their faces almost touched. The only thing that separated Raido's lips from Iruka's was Kakashi's huge cock. Two men licked and kissed it with tenderness and fondness.

Kakashi closed his eyes, threw his head back, and started to move his hips, letting the tongues slide along his long shaft.

"I'm so glad I'm with you guys!" Iruka exhaled suddenly, giving way to his natural sentimentality.

Three men chuckled in unison.

Genma speeded up and his trusts became more vigorous.

"That's a chance for you to prove it to us, take us whole!"

Raido, who now received and entered with crazy intense, threw his head back, too, and started to cry out tempting moans.

Kakashi's tip pushed into Iruka's mouth and it opened on its own accord, welcoming a tasty thing.

"Suck the essence of my love, sweetie. Very soon you'll get an idea how glad we are."

While Iruka sucked, his mind went blank. Because there was Raido already spilling hot seed deep into him. And there was Genma's hand, which was milking his stone-hard cock with rhythmical moves. And there was Kakashi, who was feeding Iruka's mouth his fluids.

Iruka swallowed all of it. Once again, he rested on dirtied shits between naked bodies, and was so full he could burst.

Still, he felt glad, completely satisfied and enormously happy.

When several hands entwined around his body, warming him, he sighed a sigh of relief and finally relaxed.

Here, he was at home. Here, he could say this was his road and his life.

#end#


End file.
